On a date
by ValinNight
Summary: It's Valentines day and Natsu and Mirajane go on a date. Its a romantic date with a happy. Valentine's Natsu x Mirajane One shot.


On a date** -**

Valentine's Natsu x Mirajane One shot. A romantic date with a happy ending.

Warning: there is a lemon in the story and I won't tell when it starts no end.

Note: This story was already written and was posted on Feburary 14th, 2014. But it was taken down do to it saying "Lemon" in the description. So this a reupload.

* * *

Natsu looked out through the window of his home. It's been years since it all happened. The fights, the sacrifices, the magic war, and almost the end. From Zeref's demons to just doing jobs, things have slowed down for Natsu in the past few years.

He was now 27 years old, married, had two children, and an amazing wife. His oldest child was his 6 years old daughter and she was very much like him more than her mother at that. Her name was Kirimi. She loved being in her fathers arms, spending time with him, and LOVED fire.

His youngest child was 3 and was very much like his mother. His name was Nova. Even though he was very young he had obvious resemblences to his mother, he had white hair like his mother and laughed at people when they got hurt.

"Daddy!" Kirimi yelled as she ran down the hallway to the living room where Natsu was at. At the moment he was partially dressed up. He had part of his tuxedo on but didn't finish it up as he knew he had to drop Kirimi and Nova at their grandpa's place.

"Why do I have to see grandpa? I want to be with you!" Kirimi begged as she tried giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Because by the time your mother and me leave it's going to be past your bed time and if you don't go to bed on time then the tickle monster might come. You don't want that to happen, right?" Natsu told Kirimi as he picked her up and put Kirimi in his lap.

"No! Not the tickle monster!" Kirimi shouted giggling because the tickle monster started to tickle her.

"Mommy! No..!" Kirimi screamed as she giggled with laughter.

"Come on, let's get you ready and grab your brother." Natsu said as he picked her up and started heading towards her sleeping brother.

As Natsu entered Kirimi and Nova's room, he noticed that he was already beaten there by Mirajane. She was sitting on a rocking chair, rocking back and fourth with Nova sound asleep in her arms.

"You know, if you don't get ready we might not get there on time." Nastu said as softly as he could while making sure she could hear him.

Mirajane looked up at him with her heart warming smile. She was still part way getting dressed. She had her make up, hair, and nails already done. Though she was still in her normal pink dress.

"Sorry.. he was just so cute." Mirajane whispered as she kissed Nova's head and sat up. She brought Nova over to his car seat. They never use a magic four-wheeler but they still had a car seat to carry the sleeping Nova around.

"Good-night Nova, I'll see you in the morning." she whispered as she picked Nova up in his car seat and brought him over to Natsu.

"Good-Night Kirimi, please don't try to upset Grandpa Makarov and make sure you get to bed in time. I love you." Mirajane said as she kissed Kirimi on her head like Nova.

"Good-Night mommy! I love you too!" Kirimi said as she smiled and was carried with Nova by Natsu.

"You got your red dragon?" Natsu asked Kirimi as he got to the front door ready to leave.

"Yup!" Kirimi said as she showed Natsu the cuddle dragon and hugged it tightly.

"Alright let's go." Natsu said as he smiled.

* * *

As they arrived at Fairy Tail he noticed the Guild Hall was still fairly crowded.

"So I see you don't have dates." Natsu yelled as he walked in the guild.

"Yeah.. because we don't have dates we have to take care of all the children." a random wizard said.

"and who's fault is that?" Master Makarov said as he came out of his office.

"You know when I asked for grand-children I didn't think you all would give me this many!" Master Makarov accused as he walked to Natsu.

"Grandpa!" Kirimi shouted as she got out of Natsu's arms and ran to Master Makarov.

"Hello Kirimi. How are doi-" Master Makarov started her as he was squeezed and hugged by Kirimi.

"Good, though daddy won't let me come with him and mommy!" Kirimi said with a pout.

"Hm.. I'm sorry Kirimi but your parents need some alone time." Master Makarov replied back to her with a chuckle.

"Ahh I see Nova is already asleep." Master Makarov noticed as he walked up to Natsu and looked in the car seat.

"Yeah, he had a fun day. Both Kirimi and Nova went to the park with Mira, so I could finish up my job." Natsu said as he smiled.

"Alright, come on Kirimi. Snow, Jake, and Lilly are in the kids room playing. I'll be there in a second I just need to bring Nova to my office. Gildarts is there keeping watch over the sleeping children." Master Makarov explained as he picked up Nova in his car seat from Natsu.

"What's Gildarts doing? I'm surprised he can sit still and not destroy anything." Natsu asked Master Makarov.

"He's reading my stash of magazines." Master Makarov answered with pervy smile.

Natsu laughed. "Bye Kirimi, have fun and don't get into too many fights with Snow even though he strips. I love you!" Natsu said, he waved to Kirimi and watched her disappear into the room Master Makarov had pointed out.

In seconds of Kirimi entering the room, everyone heard Kirimi scream "Pervert!"

Everyone burst out in laughter as they all knew who she saw and probably stripped out of habit like his father.

"Well I'm off, have a great night everyone." Natsu said and left the guild hall to head home.

Once he arrived at his house he went straight to his room. As he started to open the door it was pushed back and shut on his face.

"No mister! You aren't seeing what I'm wearing tonight until we get to the restaurant." Mirajane shouted through the door.

"Then can you at least give me my jacket and tie." Natsu demanded.

A few minutes later the door slightly opened and Mirajane handed Natsu his jacket and tie. Once Natsu tied his tie and was ready, he sat down in the living room awaiting Mirajane's presence.

"So.. you ready?"

Natsu looked up to see Mirajane. Her snowy white hair was straight down her back, she had a big black fur jacket on covering her dress so Natsu couldn't see it, she was wearing black heels, and had her make up done.

"Mmm.. Who needs dresses anyway? You already look amazing." Natsu flattered her as he got up from his seat and went up to Mirajane for a kiss. Once he finished kissing her he took his scarf off which was surrounding his neck and wrapped it around Mirajane's neck and started kissing her again.

"Keep this up and I doubt we'll even leave." Mirajane mocked as she broke the kiss and laughed a little bit.

* * *

"Prov De L Restaurant." this place truly looks amazing in person Natsu said as he laughed a little bit.

As they arrived at the doors to enter a server came up and opened the doors for them.

"Welcome to Prv De L Resturant Sir and Madam."he greeted them as they both entered.

"Thank-You, and table for two, I have reservations under Natsu and Mirajane Dragneel." Natsu told the waiter.

"Ahh here it is, this way please." the waiter ordered them as he showed them to their table. It was located outside over the water on the sky was rich with bright stars and a full moon. The table was candle lit with an elegant white cloth on it. Around the table were only 3 other private tables.

Once they got to the table, Natsu pushed out the seat for Mirajane and helped her with her fur jacket.

"..Holy.." Natsu lost his breath as his mouth hung open. Mirajane wore a black sleeveless dress. It was tight around her and showed everything. Had a nice amount of cleavage and showed off her hips. It made her look like she wasn't even a mother and like she was still under her 20's even though technically she was a year older than Natsu.

"See, worth every penny." Mirajane said as she went up to Natsu and kissed his cheek, releasing him from his shock.

"Dang, you look like you're not even 20." Natsu said as he sat down across her.

"Thank-You, it does take a while but it's completely worth it." Mirajane said and giggled.

* * *

The night went on, they talked under the stars with the dim light of the candles. They both decided to head home by midnight. On the way home they held hands and kept stopping to make out. They acted as if they were young adults and had just fallen in love with each other. They played, they kissed, and remembered why they loved one another.

As they arrived back to their home in Magnolia, Natsu unlocked the door and entered with his wife. Once they were in, Natsu closed the door and pushed Mirajane against the wall crashing his lips into hers. As they made out Mirajane's arms slowly ran down his chest and took Natsu's jacket off. By the time it hit the floor Mirajane was already tearing his tie off and ripping open his white buttons. As soon as his buttons were open Mirajane had her hands running down his broad chest and hard abs. She then broke the kiss and looked at him, giving him that heart warming smile.

"Sorry, just give me one second, I really can't let this dress get ruined." she explained as she hurried to their room with Natsu right up her tail. As soon as she got in their room her heels were the first to drop, right before her dress. While she took her dress off Natsu stood behind her and watched as he finished taking his buttons down.

"You like?" Mirajane asked with a big smile. She was now wearing a pair of black see-through panties, a black bra that matched her panties, and her black heels which she put back on.

"Hmm.." Natsu hummed as he went up to Mirajane and put his arms on her waist. He then kissed Mirajane passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu and Mirajane made out until they were forced to part as they ran out of breath. Natsu had caught his breath and kissed her once on her lips, her cheek, and down her jawline to her upper right breast. When he got there he slowly kissed it and took his hands off her hip and brought them to her back. He slowly found the clip of her bra and unhooked it. As soon as her bra was undone he slid it off her and started to suck on her right nipple.

"Natsu..." Mirajane moaned as Natsu continued to suck on her right breast and bite her nipple. Every few seconds he would also switch between her right and left breast.

Natsu stopped sucking on Mirajane's breasts and kissed her. Natsu then started to slowly walk forward on Mirajane while kissing her and the only thing she could do was slowly back up until she bumped into the bed. As soon as Natsu felt that bump he started to push Mirajane down onto the bed until she broke the kiss and pulled herself completely onto the bed. Instead of kissing, Natsu kissed Mirajane's left breast and started to kiss down her stomach to he got to her black panties. Once he got to Mirajane's panties he kissed the wet spot of her panties followed by a moan of Mirajane. He then put his thumb on the same spot and started to push and rub it.

"Natsu... Natsu... Natsu...!" Mirajane chanted and moaned.

After a few more moans from Mirajane Natsu stopped and grabbed her panties and started to pull them off. As he pulled her panties off Mirajane raised her legs and as soon as her panties were discarded she lowered them again. Natsu went up to her right thigh and kissed it. He slowed kissed around her thigh until he got close to her sex.

"You ready?" Natsu asked and gave her his classic smile.

Mirajane smiled and nodded. She slowly opened up her legs to give Natsu access to her pussy. Natsu kissed up her thigh until he got to her pussy lips. Natsu kissed the top of the lips of her pussy and started to suck and lick it.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed and started to moan his name again.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed even louder as she reached her limit and couldn't hold it back, she was already too hot from the foreplay. As her orgasm took control of her body, Natsu stuck his tongue into Mirajane as much as he could and sucked up all her juices.

"Natsu... Natsu... that was mean.. though know its my turn!" Mirajane said between deep breaths.

As Natsu watched Mirajane, he ended up in the same position she had been in. As soon as he was lying down Mirajane started to undo his belt while placing small kisses down his bare chest. As soon as Natsu's belt was loose enough and undone, Mirajane pulled Natsu's pants and boxers down. Natsu finished taking his pants and boxers off while Mirajane placed her self right by his raging erection.

"Mira..." Natsu moaned as he felt Mirajane's mouth surround his erection and started to suck on it.

"Mira... I'm.. not.. going.. to.. last long!" Natsu gasped between deep breaths of blissful pleasure.

"Mm... then why haven't you cummed in my mouth yet?" Mirajane asked as she switched from sucking on Natsu's dick to giving him a hand-job and back.

"Mira!" Natsu screamed as he let the pleasure take over and cum in Mirajane's mouth.

"Mmm.." Mirajane moaned as she drank the warm white substance.

As Natsu recovered his breath he slowly got up and started to push Mirajane off him. He put Mirajane on the bed as he got on top of her. He then looked Mirajane in the eyes.

"You ready?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Ready? I can't wait to feel what you're going do to me" Mirajane said as she smiled and kissed Natsu on the lips.

As Mirajane kissed Natsu he aligned himself with her and prepared. Both of them felt the heat of their sex being so close. Natsu's dick was just a few inches away from Mirajane's very wet pussy.

"Natsuuu!" Mirajane screamed as she felt Natsu enter her completely. Natsu kissed Mirajane again while she readjusted to him and remembered all the times Natsu had done this to her.

"Fuck me!" Mirajane screamed and as she said those words Natsu started to thrust into her. Her legs were wrapped around Natsu as he pushed into her and they met with each thrust. As Natsu continued to thrust into her Mirajane felt her limit coming already. She didn't want it to end as the bliss was amazing for her, her face showed the proof.

"Mira..." Natsu moaned.

Mirajane knew then it wasn't just her at the edge of cumming. She knew that in the next few minutes she would be pregnant.

"Natsuuu!" Mirajane moaned as she passed her peak and couldn't hold herself back.

As Natsu felt Mirajane's orgasm start and her walls clenching even tighter around his erection as he pounded her.

"Mira!" Natsu screamed as he was seconds away from cumming.

"Cum with me!" Mirajane screamed!

"Mira!"

"Natsu!"

Both Natsu and Mirajane cummed together as they felt the bliss of pleasure.

After two minutes of calming down Natsu let his now deflated dick came out of Mirajane and his cum slowly leaked out of her.

Natsu crawled and moved himelf up to the side of Mirajane and wrapped his arms around her. He then pulled her into closer so her head was on Natsu's chest and kissed her forehead.

"Good-Night my demon." Natsu said and smiled as he started to let sleep take him over.

"Good-Night my dragon." Mirajane said smiling and snuggled into Natsu's warm chest.

Epilogue -

A year later Natsu and Mirajane's third child arrived. Their first child was like Natsu, their second child was like Mirajane, and now their third child was like them both.

As Mirajane held her newborn child in her arms, she smiled as Natsu fell asleep since he was by her side the whole time and taking care of Kirimi and Nova. The both of them were out cold on Natsu's chest as they both wanted to be there to see their new sister join the world.

* * *

Hey! :D thanks for reading! This was my Valetines day special story! I hope you liked and if you did throw me a review, it always nice. ;p

This story was very different for me. One I poured into tons of detail, two usually when I write lemons there fairly quick, as you see this one wasnt. And three I tried different words and added ones in that I never use. I think it helped :p

Hopefully you enjoyed it! Time for me to started writing the next chapter of It's time. ;)

-ValinNight


End file.
